


Destination: Pompeii

by Storygirl000



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Crack, Doctor Who References, Fun With Voice Actors, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storygirl000/pseuds/Storygirl000
Summary: Scrooge and Magica behave strangely.





	Destination: Pompeii

**Author's Note:**

> Written because we’re gonna need all the lightheartedness we can get before the season finale.
> 
> Scrooge and Magica’s lines are lifted from the Doctor Who ep “The Fires of Pompeii”.

“Ancient Rome! Well, not for them, obviously. To all intents and purposes, right now, this is brand new Rome.”

 

Donald could only stare, slack-jawed, at the scene before him.

 

The room had been decorated like the stage of a middle school play, with cardboard columns and blankets strewn everywhere. In the center was a cardboard box painted blue, and sitting in that...

 

Well, the fact that Scrooge was there wasn’t what surprised Donald. He’d seen his uncle do _much_ weirder things during his life.

 

The fact that he was sitting in there, amiably chatting up _Magica de freaking Spell_ , of all people, was another thing entirely.

 

Speaking of which, Magica was currently squeeing in response to what Scrooge had said. “Oh my God! It’s, it’s so...Roman! This is fantastic!”

 

Scrooge chuckled in response.

 

“I'm here, in Rome. Magica de Spell in Rome! This is just weird. I mean, everyone here's dead!”

 

Scrooge gave her a look. “Well, don’t tell them that!”

 

Donald finally let out a sigh and turned to the kids standing behind him. “Okay, can any of you explain what’s going on here?”

 

Lena shook her head. “I...I have no idea. This is weird, even for my aunt.”

 

Huey started flipping through his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook. “Anyone know if there are any hallucinogenic gases that might have seeped into the area?”

 

Webby shook her head. “Not that I know of.”

 

“Maybe they’re drunk?” Louie offered.

 

“Or a spell backfired on them,” Dewey added.

 

Scrooge and Magica, oblivious to all of this, climbed out of the blue box and began to explore their surroundings.

 

“Hold on a minute. That sign over there's in English,” Magica said, pointing at a sloppily-made cardboard sign. “Are you having me on? Are we in Epcot?”

 

Scrooge shook his head. “No, no, no, no. That's the Tardis translation circuits. Just makes it look like English. Speech as well. You're talking Latin right now”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Mmmm.”

 

Donald shook his head and turned to leave. “Let’s just let them get it out of their systems. And for the record, none of you are allowed to bring this up again. Ever. Understand?”

 

“Yes, Uncle Donald,” the triplets replied in unison.

 

And with that, the six of them left Scrooge and Magica to their devices.


End file.
